


Liquid Glass

by angelwings2096



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Depression, Drugs, Love, M/M, Muggle AU, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, Smoking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings2096/pseuds/angelwings2096
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus lupin is a sad and lonely teen so when he meets the beautiful Sirius black, things spice up a little. Secrets are spilled and love is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site so I how it doesn't turn out too bad and u guys bare with me.

Remus was standing on the pavement just outside the university. It was very cold out as he tugged at the hem of his overly large jumper trying to keep himself warm. Remus didn't seem to have any jumpers that actually fitted him. No. All of his jumpers were many sizes too big but that's the way he liked them. Remus found that overly large jumpers were able to hide a lot. They could hide the shape of his body when he didn't like to look at himself in the mirror, they hid the scars on his body that he received when he was little and they covered a lot more.

Remus stuffed his soft curly brown hair under one of his many beanies. his hair was getting long and it needed a trim. It wasn't quite passed his neck but it reached the bottom of his ears and his fringe came down to his eyes so he constantly had to brush it out of the way so he could see.

He rummaged around and his satchel and took out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He took one of the pack and lit it, putting it to his lips. As he inhaled the feeling of the smoke nicotine burnt his throat as if there was a dragon trying to breath fire through him. He let out a long breath letting the smoke billow out in front of him. It was like liquid glass. It looked so harmless but at the same time deadly.

Remus went to take another draw from his cigarette when suddenly something collided into him. He let out a small yelp as he went flying back but arms whipped out to steady him. “Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't - I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. Are you ok?” Remus looked down at the person - or well - more like the God who crashed into him. He was beautiful.

His eyes met with silver grey ones that you could get lost in if you weren't careful. His cheekbones were so sharp and chiseled that remus was sure if he put his hand forward to touch them he would get a paper cut. They were so sharp they could cut a bitch's throat. He had glossy, raven black hair that reached his shoulders and a smirk that eased onto his face as if he wasn't even trying to look hot but he knew he was. “I - yeah. I'm fine” Remus spurted. He was so taken by the guys hotness that he could practically feel himself drooling “I'm Sirius, Sirius Black” the guy said extending a hand to shake. “Remus Lupin” Remus replied taking the guy's hand. It was soft but firm at the same time however remus's hand seem to swallow Sirius’s whole and he pulled back quickly.

Sirius seemed to be about half a head shorter than remus however his build was stronger. He was wearing a loose fitting band shirt but Remus could still see the muscles rippling in his arms and His shoulders were broad. Remus on the other hand was quite tall and lanky. Before Remus could say or do anything else Sirius quickly grabbed Remus’s hand back and pulled a pen from his pocket. “Text me” he said scribbling something down on the top of Remus’s hand. Remus didn't even get to reply as Sirius winked, turned on his heel and sashayed off.

Remus looked down at the number on his hand and realised somehow he hadn't dropped his cigarette. With a smile Remus took another draw.

……….

When Remus got back to his little cosy apartment he threw his bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch, pulling out his phone.

_Hi_

Remus waited for a reply but he didn't have to wait long.

_**I'm assuming this is the cute guy i gave my number to earlier** _

_Oh shit. I forgot so say it was me. Sorry_

**_So I take that as a yes ;)_ **

_I guess so :$_

Remus could feel the blush spreading up from his neck to his face. He thinks i'm cute, Remus gushed to himself.

_**So i was wondering if u wanted to meet up sometime** _

_I don't even know u. U could be a serial killer for all i know_

**_Really. So could you_ **

_Hmm i suppose haha_

_**It doesn't have to be just us. And pluss it would give us a chance to get to know each other** _

_Very well then. I would like to know some more about the hot guy that so carelessly ran into me today_

**_So you think im hot_ **

_Well...um…i suppose_

_**Well i thought u were pretty cute** _

_Ur just saying that to return the compliment now hahaha_

_**I'm not. Really. I dont give my number to just anyone and everyone** _

…

**_My friends and i are holding a party on sat. U should come_ **

_That's not really my scene…_

_**Oh come on. Pleaseeee** _

_R u begging????_

_**Maybe *wink wink*** _

_Oh. My. God. No_

_**Please. I know u wanna know more about me. This is a great opportunity.** _

_Urg fine. Send the address and time and i will be there._

_**Yay**_  


	2. Chapter 2

Remus couldn't decide what he wanted to wear. He didn't want to be too casual but at the same time he didn't want to be too formal either. It was already Saturday and Remus had half an hour before the party started. Of course he probably wouldn't be on time because most people normally came late.

Remus settled on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and scuffed up combat boots but instead of putting on one of his famous large jumpers he put on a slightly big red and black flannel. He pulled another beanie over his messy hair and started off towards the address sirius had sent him. Sirius and Remus had spoken quite a bit since tuesday, when he first bumped into Remus.

They just spoke about normal things like favourite movies and what they were studying at uni. Remus was studying English lit but Sirius was on the football team with his best mate james. As for favourite movies, Sirius just loved any comedy but Remus was more of a sucker for a good old romance.

If remus was perfectly honest, he was quite nervous about seeing Sirius again. Compared to Sirius he felt so out of place. Sirius was devilishly handsome Remus was just - well - he was just Remus and there was nothing special about him. He didn't stand out from the crowd if anything he blended in and no one ever really noticed him. 

Remus stood awkwardly outside the house that seemed to be having the party. He could hear the music from outside and he could see all of the other people through the windows, he could feel the steady beat of the bass through his feet. The weather hadn't changed all week and it was still freezing. Remus was shaking quite a bit but not just from the cold, he was nervous and he could feel the anxiety playing up due to such a big crowd. He took a cigarette from his pocket and began smoking. It filled him with heat and although it wasn't the plesant kind of heat it still calmed his nerves.

"Smoking is bad you know" a husky voice said. Remus spun around to find Sirius leaning against the wall of the house. He was like an angel, even in the dark. The silver moon light dancing on his skin just made him even more irresistable. "So i've been told. Many times" Remus smirked taking another draw.

Sirius walked up to Remus "wanna share" Remus raised an eyebrow "thought you said it was bad" he questioned. "And so that means you can't share" Sirius chuckled, a deep throaty laugh.

Remus rolled his eyes and passed one over to Sirius. He lazily placed the cigarette between his lips and waited. Remus sighed and lit Sirius's cigarette for him "so you smoke" Remus asked, looking back into those big grey eyes "how do you guess" Remus could hear the sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

When they finnished Sirius grabbed Remus's hand "come on. I will introduce you to everyone" Remus nodded but he could still feel himself shaking slightly. If Sirius noticed then he didnt say anything. 

When they got through the door the heat hit them like a tidal wave "this is your house?" Remus asked looking around. Even though it was filled with people it still looked quite spacey and the interior was also very nicely done. "Yeah. Well i share it with my two mates James and Peter" Sirius smiled and turned back to look at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Remus!" A female voice screached and both Remus and Sirius turned to see who it was. A redhead was making her way through the crowd with a drink in her hand and a large smile that spread from ear to ear. When she reached them she threw her arms around Remus, squeezig him so hard he could barely breath. "What are you doing here" she asked. Her breath hit Remus in the face and the scent of alcohol was overpowering. 

"So i see you guys already know each other" Sirius raised his eyebrows Looking from Lily to Remus. Lily's smile seemed to grow even bigger, if thats possible "Hell yeah. We're best buds. Known this guy since we was eleven" the way Lily spoke just proved how drunk she was. A guy with messy brown hair then apeared by her side, slinging an arm around her shoulders. His hair was all over the place as if he had just been pulled through a bush backwards. And his eyes were famed in a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses. 

It was only then that Remus realised Sirius was still holding his hand. The hot god that Remus just met was holding his frickin hand. Remus felt heat spread across his cheeks and he prayed that they couldnt see it through the dimness of the party. "James this is Remus. Remus this is James" Sirius introduced. Remus looked at James and then Lily "ohmygod your boyfriend James" he gasped. 

Aparently lily had known Sirius through James for a while and she had just never thought to mention him. Sirius was quite offended by that however, asking why she had never mentioned him to the cute guy with the beanie. Maybe then they would have known each other sooner and not by accident.

Lily just shrugged and disapeared to get Remus a drink. When she came back she had one of the plastic red cups in her hand and she handed it over to him. Remus sniffed the contents. it had a sweet, slighlty sickly smell but he chugged it down anyway. When the cup was empty he felt himself relax a little although he was getting surprised looks from both James and Sirius. Lily just laughed "don't worry boys Remy knows how to handle his shit" she playfuly punched him in the arm and then dragged James off into the sea of people, dancing as she went.

"Thought this wasnt your kind of crowd" Sirius asked eying Remus quizzicaly "it's not. I hate being around so many people" Remus shrugged it off. Not pushing it any further Sirius just pulled him further into the crowd "well let's get you another drink then"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Peter" Sirius said taking Remus up to a slightly smaller guy with sandy blond hair. He shook hands with Peter who was busy adding some more songs to the playlist for the party, from the amount of songs already on there Remus assumed it was going to be a long night. He had a drink in one hand and his other hand was still in Sirius's as he was lead through the crowd of people and randomly introduced to strangers. Everyone seemed quite friendly so that seemed to calm down Remus's nerves a tad, however everyone was probably drunk so of course they were being friendly. He just hoped there werent any mean drunks here.

Suddenly Miley Sirus 'Recking Ball' came on and Sirius's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. Remus however, was  filled with dread. He despised pop songs, he was more of a Biffy Clyro and Fall Out Boy kind of guy. "Oh my god Remus, i love this song" Sirius screamed as he dragged Remus on to the dance floor "We have to dance" he laughed as Remus tried to back away with an expression like a child about to take a tantrum. "Oh no. No thank you i think i'll sit this one out" he appolgised but Sirius wasnt letting go. "No backing out of this one, big boy" Sirius chuckled and Remus chugged back the remainder of his drink. 

Remus soon learned that Sirius was a damn enthusiastic dancer. He threw his head back and laughed as he threw his arms all over the place, jumping up and down. He screamed along to the music and they were soon joined by an even more enthusiastic Lily and James. They all looked so happy and careless it made Remus smile but while they were all distracted Remus slipped away to the kitchen where the music dimmed down just a little. Remus raked around the selection of drinks looking for somthing stronger than the sweet tasting alcolic cherry drink he had just finished. he found a bottle of beer **A/N im not big on alcoholic drinks so excuse my knowledge on alcohol haha** and he took a long swig. He pulled himself up to sit on the counter and rested his head on the cupboard behind him, closing his eyes. "I was wondering where you had got to. I thought you might have left"  Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius leaning on the door frame. Remus offered him a friendly smile that Sirius returned, as he pushed away frim the door and walked over to where Remus was seated with his legs up. "m'sorry" Remus murmered looking down at Sirius "na. Im sorry your not enjoying it" Sirius replied, his smile dying a bit and a frown forming on his eyebrows. "Its not that i dont enjoy it or anything. I mean everyone seems lovely. And you seem amazing but its just... well its loud and busy" Remus sighed, leaning his head back again.

"Oh. Well then lets go somewhere quieter" Sirius offered, he was close enough now that their noses were almist touching and if he wanted ti then Remus could press his lips to the raven haired boys. Sirius held out his hand leaning back slightly with a smirk and Remus took it but he shook his head "no no no im fine. Im just sulking" Remus replied "C'mon lets go party" he forced on a smile as he leapt off the counter and lead Sirius back to the party. Obvously not forgetting his beer. 

Remus finaly downed enough beer and alcohol to let go of himself enough to enjoy the party and the pair of them danced all night to pop songs that Remus didnt actualy like. But he had fun with Sirius, Lily, James and Peter, maybe more than he'd had in a while. Unfortunately in the morning Remus dicovered that maybe he had had too much to drink. He was sprawled out on the couch in the living room and the floor was covered in a sheet of passed out bodies, discarded disposable plastic cups and food. He let out a low, throaty groan as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting possition and had to stop as he began to see black spots in his vision. Remus got up slowly and grabbed his beany off the couch, slowly making his way to the door trying not to step on anyone or wake anyone up. "You're sneaking off awful early" Remus spun on the spot and saw James apear from the kitchen. "I... yeah... its probably best and Sirius will still be asleep" Remus winced at the sound of his voice. It seemed to loud. "Im sorry. Im not trying to be rude. Honest" James was still looking at him slightly odd "can you... tell Sirius to message me later maybe" Remus whispered and James just noded in response. Before anything else could be said Remus rushed out of the front door, closing it softly behind him. 

When he got home he sighed and slid down the door. Marline came through to the hallway and raised her eyebrows at him. "I got drunk. Dont ask" Remus sighed and looked up at her from his possition on the floor. Marline held up her hands in surrender and helped him off the floor "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she gave him a sly smile. Remus rolled his eyes and headed past his room mate and down the hallway to his room. He looked in his mirror and frowned at the bags under his eyes And with thay he colapsed back onto his bead with a throbbing headache, thinking about how damn hot Sirius was.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus slept until about midday, when he was woken up by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He moved slightly to the side to try and awkwardly pull his phone out of his pocket only to find a text from Sirius. The light on his phone was so bright that he had to squint his eyes slightly to read the screen rather than being blinded and he felt a small smile playing at the side of his lips.

_**u left?** _

_yeah. sorry i didn't want to wake you_

**_oh. that's okay but you should have just got James to wake me. he says you left around 8_ **

_its fine. I was exhausted anyway_

Remus tried to convince Sirius that he was just too tired and didn't want to wake Sirius but he didn't seem to buy it. In truth, Remus just didn't want to be seen hungover. He looked bad enough as it was with all his scars and paper pale complexion so he didn't need to add bloodshot eyes and dark blue bags into the equation, especially in front of a sex god like Sirius who, he assumed, looked perfect no matter what.

**_fine. fine. will you at least meet me for a coffee or something then since you bailed so early_ **

_you want to see me again???_

**_of course. you were hella fun and cute last night ;P_ **

_okay then. that would be cool_

**_r u free tomorrow?_ **

_I have a lecture in the morning but i'm free after_

**_great. tomorrow okay then? I can meet you at college_ **

_sounds great. I look forward to it :)_

Remus dragged himself from his bed and through to the kitchen he shared with Marlene who was busy making herself some lunch "don't you have any lectures or anything today" he asked sitting one of the seats at the breakfast bar "nahh. I'm just going to watch it online later" she replied. Two little pills of paracetamol and a glass of cool water was set in front of him and Remus smiled up his roomie "thank you" "its seems that even people who can hold their drink can get hangovers" she giggled and Remus groaned in response.

...

After that Remus just ended up heading back to bed until Marlene barged into his room to shake him awake. The shower then felt the need to give Remus a heart attack as it suddenly went ice cold as he was rinsing the bubbles from his hair. not to mention he spilt hot coffee on his lap and he let out a long string of obscenities. So far his morning was just. fucking. perfect...

In the lecture Remus barely payed the professor any attention as his mind reeled, thinking about his date... wait... was it a date??????? A sharp nip in Remus's ribs pulled him out of his day dreams and his head snapped to Lily sitting next to him. "Who you drooling over" she smirked with a knowing look "no one" he whispered back defensively "and I wasn't drooling" he added. lily just rolled her eyes "you know its not a crime to think about something that makes you smile like a loony for once" an this time Remus rolled his eyes but looked away as he felt the blush spreading over his face.

The lecture couldn't have lasted any longer even if it tried. Remus felt like an old man walking out of the theater and out the college. Sirius didn't seem to be there yet so Remus sat on the little wall surrounding the college and pulled his massive head phones on over his beanie. They were so big that they were practically earmuffs. Rather than just shivering in the cold and looking like a loner with nothing to do Remus pulled out his little tin and began rolling some joints. He used to roll his own cigarettes as well but he just couldn't be bothered anymore so he bought packs instead. There a tap on his shoulder and he stashed his tin in his pocket to hide it and looked behind him to see Sirius smiling at him like a kid.

Remus pulled off his headphones and stashed them in his little satchel. Sirius was wearing a lather jacket with typical ripped black jeans and vans and Remus was pretty much almost the same thing except he had combat boots and an over sized jumper. "this is a first" he stated looking at Remus who was still perched on the wall and gave him a confused look "a first for what" he questioned "its the first time I've seen you and you're not smoking" Sirius laughed "you've only seen me twice" "doesn't change the fact its a first" Sirius argued "alrighty then, if you say so. where are we going" Sirius looked around and pondered something for a minute before turning back to Remus "lets go to nero cafe. they do amazing hot chocolate. the proper rich stuff" Remus eyes lit up like fireworks exploding at the word chocolate and immediately stood up to follow Sirius.

...

the cafe was a nice size. Not too big and not too small but just right, plus it smelt delicious. They went up to the counter and Remus picked himself out a triple choc chip cookie and hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. Sirius however just went for a plain hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. When they got to the counter Sirius took Remus stuff and began to pay "my treat" he said looking back at Remus. "you don't have to buy my stuff" he sighed but Sirius shook his head "no. but I want too, plus I have never in my life seen someone look at a cookie and hot beverage with so much love and compassion in my life" Sirius takes their food over to a small little booth in the very back of the coffee shop and they settle in.

Remus digs right into the cookie after thanking Sirius for it and he blushed as Sirius laughed at him for eating the cookie in less than a minute. He would have downed the hot chocolate too but he wanted to make it last and not make a fool of himself. Sirius took off his leather jacket to reveal a fall out boy band top underneath "ohmygod please tell me your not one of those people who wear bands tops because its cool" Remus whined and Sirius held a hand to his heart "how dare you ask me such a question. of course I don't" they began to talk about fall out boy, and then panic! at the disco, which then led to talking (and crying) about my chemical romance.

Remus told Sirius how he hated it when people wore their merch just because it was 'cool' or in style and Sirius totally agreed, saying it was treachery and they should be put into jail for it. This obviously then led to Remus into making fun of how much of a drama queen Sirius was "oh don't you start. I get enough of this at home" Sirius complained but Remus just laughed even more " maybe that because its true then" this only earned him a glare. "oh my goodness you haven't gone all moody with me now have you" Remus laughed and threw his napkin at Sirius to try and get him to talk again but no such luck "okay okay I'm sorry. don't ignore me" he gave Sirius a fake pout which happened to be enough to cause Sirius to crack a smile.

Remus had to ask "so is this... is umm... are we..." he didn't seem to know how to say it and Sirius smirked "yes we're on a date" and Remus even saw a small bush on his cheeks. Remus smiled and nodded like a lost little wolf.

They spend the next hour or so talking until Sirius said he had football practice in an hour so he could take Remus home. They got to the beautiful black bike and Remus instantly shook his head "I am not getting on that death trap" he said still shaking his head "i'll be careful and I will go slow. you can also wear the helmet" Sirius offered it to him and one look at his puppy dog eyes and Remus couldn't say no. So he put on the helmet and climbed onto the bike behind Sirius where he was told to wrap his arms around the other boy and hold on. As they pulled out, Remus's grip on Sirius tightened as he held on to him for dear life.

After about five minutes he seemed to be getting used to it and he loosened up a bit. he found it was actually quite enjoyable and it made him feel sort of free. He stopped thinking about his problems and worries and he stopped thinking about who he was on the bike with. It was just Remus, the soft quiet and the nip of the cool wind against his skin. He felt free from the world.

When the got to the college Sirius asked where about he was going and Remus guided him to his little apartment using his hands, no longer scared to let go slightly. When they finally arrived Remus hopped off and gave the helmet back to Sirius with a smile plastered across his face "see, it isn't that bad" Sirius laughed and Remus demanded that Sirius take him out for a longer ride one day and Sirius promised he would. "thank you" Remus said "I had fun today" he smiled and Sirius returned it "trust me I had more fun" it then became an argument of who had the most fun and Remus won by pointing out that Sirius had lightened up his day after a long and boring lecture. "so will you go out with me again then" Sirius asked and Remus swore he looked almost nervous.

Remus was so happy that Sirius had asked him on another date that he was sure there was an actual nest of butterflies inside his stomach. He was so happy that all he could do was nod and try not to let the blush have to much control over him. Before Remus could even think of something else to say there was a hand clutching his jumper and he was pulled towards Sirius and his mouth was on the other boys mouth. And Remus was freaking the fuck out. His mouth responded automatically and just took control as his lips moved in sync with Sirius's. The kiss was hot and desperate as if they had been waiting all their lives for that one kiss. Sirius's hand moved from Remus's jumper and around to the back of his neck, tangling in with the curly hair on the nape of Remus's neck. The kiss was so desperate that the raven haired boys teeth clashed with the curly haired boys teeth and they both pull apart panting but with the biggest smiles ever.

"kissing on the first date huh" Remus panted. Their foreheads leaning against each other. "I couldn't stop myself" Sirius chuckled. Remus's smile just seemed to grow even bigger and the burn of the blush feathered his cheeks but he didn't really care at the moment "text me" he gave Sirius a quick peck on the lips and then turned and rushed off inside leaving Sirius staring after him wonder struck.


End file.
